


Fireproof

by imbetweenmarkchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeYong - Freeform, Jaeno, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Seme, Uke, Yaoi, jemin, kpop, markchan, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nomin, suck at tagging, weird story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbetweenmarkchan/pseuds/imbetweenmarkchan
Summary: "...And nobody loves you baby, the way I do."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this crappy fic of mine. Haha.

Its a party and Mark don't even have a company because his girlfriend was dumped him two days ago and he's too lazy to find the new one. Every students in Seoul are invited. And now Mark becomes Jeno and Jaemin's third wheel instead of having a double date along with his 'ex' girlfriend. Jeno and Jaemin are really having fun on the dance floor while Mark just seat and enjoy his cocktail.

The dance is over and everyone clapping their hands and cheering around. "Well, that's an awesome dance. We will be enjoy the waltz soon but before it happens, I will be randomly pick a couple." says the DJ.

There are two white spotlights moving around and looking for prey. But one of the light is going to a beautiful tan boy. And the other is going to...

Mark.

And everyone's clapping. "Yes! We found a couple and will singing for us! Guys, come to the stage please. "

Mark and also an unknown beautiful tan boy make their move to the stage. The tan boy is a bit shy but Mark seems confused and he doesn't know what to do.

"Guys, what's your name?" The DJ asks them.

"My name is Mark Lee. I'm from SM Academy." Mark says.

"I'm Lee Donghyuck but everyone calls me Haechan. I just moved here. I'm from Jeju." The tan boy says, that he now known as Donghyuck.

"So, what song that you guys want to sing?" 

"Fireproof." Mark and Donghyuck says together. And everyone cheers. Actually, Mark and Donghyuck are pretty shock enough because, how they can say it together? They don't even recognize each other and its not even organized.

"I'll go play the guitar. And I hope you can sing the song." Mark says to Donghyuck.

"Absolutely." Donghyuck smiles.

"Ok, everyone! Enjoy the song from Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck!" The DJ cheers and so as the crowd. As Mark plays the guitar, Donghyuck starts to sing...

"I think I'm gonna lose my mind  
Something deep inside me, I can't give up,  
I think I'm gonna lose my mind,  
I roll and I roll 'til I'm out of luck, yeah,  
I roll and I roll 'til I'm out of luck,"

Donghyuck's voice is sweet, soft, and peace. And Mark is enjoying his guitar and also the voice of Donghyuck who has a duet now with him. And so as Donghyuck who really likes the way Mark plays the guitar.

"I'm feeling something deep inside,  
Hotter than a jet stream burning up,  
I got a feeling deep inside,  
It's taking, it's taking all I got, yeah,  
It's taking, it's taking all I got."

And Donghyuck starts sees Mark with his 'almost' fond eyes. Mark is also 'almost' do the same thing.

"'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,  
And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,  
It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe you are fireproof,  
'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do."

Mark does the second voice and it goes amazing and beautiful.

"I think I'm gonna win this time,  
Riding on the wind and I won't give up,  
I think I'm gonna win this time,  
I roll and I roll, 'til I change my luck, yeah,  
I roll and I roll, 'til I change my luck,"

Mark sings his second part smoothly and so as his fingers concentrating on the guitar.

"'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,  
And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,  
It's been so long, it's been so long, you must be fireproof,  
'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do,  
'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,  
And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,  
It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe you were fireproof,  
'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do."

The song is finish and everyone claps hands. And don't forget Jeno and Jaemin are cheering and whistling like a supportive parents.

"That's a great performance, you two. Thank you for the song." The DJ says. "Now, let's enjoy the waltz, shall we?"

Everyone is getting their couple for waltz dance. Mark go stands up but Donghyuck still seats on the stage's chair. "So, do you bring your couple?" Mark asks.

"Nah. I come with my brother. His boyfriend asks him to go to this party and then he also asks me because he doesn't want me in the house alone." Donghyuck answers.

"Oh, I see." Mark responds.

"Yeah." Donghyuck smiles timidly.

"So, would you like to be my waltz partner?" Mark asks as he put his hand out to Donghyuck.

"But, your partner?" Donghyuck asks because he's afraid that he'll screwing up.

"No. I become my bestfriends' third wheel. Besides, I hope you want to become my partner now." Mark answers.

"Ok." Donghyuck blushes as he accepts Mark's hand. And then he pulls Donghyuck to the dance floor. Donghyuck's hands are resting on Mark's shoulders and Mark's arms are wrapping Donghyuck's skin waist.

"Donghyuck, I really like the way you sing. Your expression, your voice, everything. I think I can be your fan." Mark says.

"I like you too," Donghyuck blushes. The way you play the guitar, your voice when you sing. I guess we're fans to each other."

"That's kind of you. I can rapping too, honestly." Mark says.

"Oh, really? I guess there are lots of things that I need to know as a new fan of yours." Donghyuck pretends to shocks.

"I'm a rapper and I also have a plan to debut but I'm not telling anyone yet because I'm afraid that they will think that I just joking around."

"I'm glad that I'm the first one to know. And I'm also glad to be the first one to support you. Keep that spirit, ok." Donghyuck says as Mark smiles fondly at Donghyuck and gets him closer.

"Febreeze." Donghyuck smells Mark's body.

"Yes. Are you don't like my smell?" Mark panics.

"Are you kidding me? No way! I really love this scent because my brother keeps talking about how his boyfriend smells like when he hugs him. And then I try smelling it and I wish I can have my boyfriend like that." Donghyuck says. But Donghyuck figures that he says wrong words. "Uhm, no.. I don't mean like that..."

"I know, I know. I'm a bisexual, actually. So, someone can really turn me gay. Thats ok." Mark says.

But, Donghyuck's cellphone is ringing and then he checks it. An unknown number texts him. 

'Hey, it's Jaehyun. I use Taeyong's phone. My phone is completely dead. Can you come to the lobby? We're going home. We waiting you there along with the car. Be quick.   
Taeyongie's baby xx'

'my brother is a cringey freak. damn. ok, asap. on my way there.' he answers the text. 

"Mark, I'm really sorry. I have to go now." Donghyuck says as he walks away.

"Wait, please!" Mark pulls Donghyuck's hand.

"Yes?" Donghyuck asks.

"Can I have your phone number?" Mark asks. Donghyuck nods as Mark gives his phone and Donghyuck types his number.

"Thank you, I hope we can meet again!" Mark says.

"So as I. But you already have my number. You can call me anytime. Bye, Mark!" Donghyuck shouts. And Donghyuck gets far. 

And then, Donghyuck sees his brother and his brother's boyfriend, Taeyong, standing in front of the lobby door.

"What take you so long?" Jaehyun asks.

"I'm so sorry, hyung. But, guess what? I have a new friend here!" Donghyuck says excitedly.

"I think its 'uke' conversation. So, I think we can talk about it later when we at home, ok?" Jaehyun whispers.

"Ok, hyung." Donghyuck answers his brother, Jaehyun. 

And then they're come in to the car. Taeyong drives the car, Jaehyun seats on the passenger's seat beside Taeyong, and Donghyuck seats on the other passenger's seat. Donghyuck chooses to listening to music with his headphone and doesn't want to interrupt the lovey dovey in front of him.

When they arrive at home, Donghyuck comes out first as he says thank you to Taeyong and only Taeyong and Jaehyun there now.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow noon?" Taeyong asks.

"Why are you asking? Of course you will! You promised me to go have a double date with Johnny and his new boyfriend." Jaehyun answers.

"I'm sorry, Jae. I'm not forget about it, really." Taeyong says but Jaehyun acts like he's annoyed.

"I hate my baby gets upset, you know?" Taeyong cooes as he plays Jaehyun's cheeks.

"Stop that, Taeyong!" Jaehyun giggles as Taeyong hugs him and Jaehyun enjoys Taeyong's febreeze scent.

"Sleep tight, baby. I love you." Taeyong says as he quickly steals kiss from Jaehyun's lips.

"I know that. I love you too, but you love me more." Jaehyun smiles as he go out from Taeyong's car as he waves his hand to Taeyong while Taeyong is going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read this story. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. English isn't my native language and I'm still learning. Any advices will be appreciated. You can hate my story but please don't hate the characters. Get me on twitter. If you want to talk with me, you can add my LINE! I'm from Indonesia, anyways.  
> Twitter: @minhyungvibes  
> LINE: sapiipii  
> 김사함니다 ㅅ,ㅅ


End file.
